


and the heart but one

by maraanan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Family, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraanan/pseuds/maraanan
Summary: "Do you regret marrying me?"-Frederick is a family man. Fred/MRobin.





	and the heart but one

Frederick was a family man. It was observed in how he doted over Chrom and Lissa, not only as his lord and lady but as if they were his own little siblings. It could be seen in how he looked upon the little newborn Lucina with such warm eyes filled with wanting, wishing. The way he took care of Robin so gently, so tenderly, shedding off the hard knight’s armor and letting himself be vulnerable around his loved one.

“Do you regret marrying me?” Robin asked one day. They were walking side by side in Ylisstol, their pinkies brushing together.

Frederick gave him a frown. “Why would you say that?”

“Come, now, Frederickson,” Robin said, not without some bitterness in his voice. Yet he smiled. Frederick knew it was not genuine. “You know I cannot give you the family you so obviously wish for.”

Here Frederick stopped. In the midst of all those people, he took Robin’s hand into his and looked him in the eye. “My dear,” he said, “you are my heart and soul. I could not wish for more when I have you by my side.”

Robin melted. His face went red. His husband was never one for public affection, yet here they were. “Oh, Frederick,” he said. “Thank you. I needed the reassurance.”

Frederick nodded, smiling softly. “I will always be here to give you what you need.”

Robin’s heart sighed. He reached up to pinch his husband’s cheek. “You are so handsome when you smile,” he said.

Frederick ducked his head, red-faced.

 

Later that night, after they had made love, Robin laid his head on Frederick’s wide chest, drawing circles on his skin. “There are other options, you know.”

Frederick hummed in question.

“Children,” Robin said quietly.

“Ah.”

Robin lifted his chin to look at him. “Would you be open to that?” he asked. “Because truth be told, I yearn for a family as well.”

Frederick put a hand to Robin’s head, petting his hair. “We are already a family, you and I,” he said. The moonlight settled beautifully on his face, carving out the marble features of the man. How Robin loved him so. “But to answer your question, yes. I would love that.” He took Robin’s hand and brought it to his lips.

Robin smiled. “Let’s talk about it sometime, then.”

They fell into sleep, together, leaning into each other.

 

War came, and then the great shadow of the fell dragon.

They usually whispered sweet nothings on their cot in their tent, but tonight Robin’s voice was strained. Afraid.

“I have to kill Grima,” he muttered.

Frederick stayed silent, no matter how much his heart wished to scream its grief. _What about our family_ , he did not say. He held Robin close to his chest, Robin’s head tucked under his chin. He held onto his husband tighter than he had ever held him before.

When his husband was finally asleep, Frederick wept.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Chrom? We have to do something…”_

All his nights of going on patrol late into wee hours of morning. His vigilance and perseverance in looking for signs, for clues, for anything. All were not in vain.

Frederick ran through the castle, towards the infirmary. He all but bursted through the doors, eyes searching frantically until they finally landed on a familiar head of hair.

Robin turned, and smiled. In his hands was a bundle.

The bundle giggled.

“Robin?” Frederick asked, his head cocked to the side. He was still in shock, honestly. But a baby? Added to his surprise.

“Frederick,” Robin said. Tears welled up in his eyes. “Look.”

Frederick moved to sit beside him. He was still wondering if it was all a dream. Perhaps he would wake up any second. How painful that would be.

“They found her with me,” Robin said. “She has your hair.”

Frederick stared in awe. “How…”

“I don’t know,” Robin said, laughing through his tears. “A gift from Naga, I suppose.”

“For saving the world?”

“One could put it like that, yes.”

Frederick looked at him. Really looked at him. “You’re back.”

Robin smiled. “I am, aren’t I?”

Frederick pressed forward, taking Robin’s face in his hands and kissing him.

A whine came between them.

They parted. Robin smiled again. “Looks like someone wants your attention too.”

“I can hold her?”

“Of course,” Robin said. “You are her father.”

Robin handed over the baby to Frederick. She looked so small in his husband’s strong arms. Frederick traced her face with a gentle finger. “She has your nose,” he said.

“Forgive my excitement, but I have already thought of a name,” said Robin.

“I trust in any name you give, my dear,” said Frederick.

“That’s good.” Robin leaned in cuddle closer to Frederick, and to stroke his baby’s cheek. “Hello there, Morgan.”

Frederick’s heart filled with love at the name. Morgan. Strong, smart, and humble.

For the first time in two years, all was well.


End file.
